Taming the Beast
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Elvyn was aquiet girl with the weird hobby of collecting bugs, including a cockroach that she named Broach. She's always been invisible, so why does this kid from juvie seem to see the real her, even after she pushed him into the lake? DuncanxOc IzzyxOc


"We need a group pic for the promo! Everyone on the dock! Our last contestant is late, so we'll just Photoshop her in." Chris said, walking right past me.

"Hello!" I said loudly. "I'm right here!"

"Oh! There you are." Seriously? How could he have missed the black haired girl with pink highlights getting off the big white boat? "Get with the others, Elvyn." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I picked up my bags and headed over to the group There wasn't any room for me, so I stepped up on the wooden pole that held the dock up out of the water so that I stood above all the others. With my luck, my head would get cut off the top of the picture.

The boy with the green mohawk turned to grin at me. "Hey cutie," He said, winking. I glared at him and kicked him off the dock. He pin wheeled his arms and tried to get his balance. "Woah! Woah!"

I smirked as I heard a splash.

"I… 2… 3… Oops! Forgot the lenses cap," Chris said, apparently not noticing Duncan as he moodily walked back up to the group. He snarled at me and turned back towards the camera. "Okay, hold that pose. 1… 2… Oh wait! Card's full. Hang on."

"Come on man! My face is starting to freeze!"

"Got it! Okay! Everyone say… Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa-woah!"

The dock suddenly caved in and everyone fell into the water. Except for me since I was on the pole. I nearly fell, but managed to catch my balance and when I realized what happened I looked down to see Mohawk-Boy standing in the water looking like a wet cat. I laughed and he looked up to glare at me.

"I blame you…" He muttered.

"Alright guys! Dry off and meet at the camp fire pit in ten!"

That's when I realized that I was stranded. I was just here standing on a pole in the middle of the lake. "Um… Guys?"

Everyone ignored me and walked up to the shore. There was a sigh from below me and I looked down to see Mohawk-Boy holding his arms open towards me. "Come on. I'll help you."

"How do I know you won't drop me, Mohawk-Boy?"

He chuckled and held out his arms farther. "I promise. And my name is Duncan, by the way."

"I'm Elvyn. Alright. I'm coming down."

I sat down on the pole with my legs dangling down and then pushed myself off. Duncan's arms wrapped around me and sat me gently on the bottom of the lake. I pouted as I looked at my wet jeans. This was going to be so uncomfortable. Suddenly, my head was underwater and there was a hand pressing it down. When it let up I shot out of the water and glared at Duncan.

He just continued laughing. "That's what you get for laughing at me!"

"Duncan!" Chris called. "When I said ten, I meant ten minutes! Not ten hours. Get a move on. Oh, and if Elvyn shows up, tell her to come to the campfire!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" I screamed.

Duncan chuckled again and helped me walked through the water up to the shore. "No hard feelings?" He asked.

I sighed and rolled my head over to look at him. "Sure. We can start over. But no cheesy reintroduction thing."

***

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates. Your competition. And maybe even your friends. Ya dig?"

I looked over the campers and I knew that I was in for one hellish summer. There was a gassy fat guy, a goth, a snooty brat who glares at everything, a loud mouthed girl, a party boy, a psychotic redhead, a muscle-head with a soft spot, a teenaged prostitute, a surfer girl, a moody singer, a hot-headed power lifter, a nose-picking nerd, a goody-toe shoes, a playboy, two annoying wannabe twins, a creepy girl with a braces, an annoying flirt, a jock, an air-headed hottie, a lazy boy with a lot of allergies, and a sexist who is so gonna get it.

"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars.

Duncan stepped forward. " 'Scuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be?" He cast a look at me and I just glared at him. " 'Cus I'd like to request a bunk with her," He pointed at me, so I punch him in the gut.

"They're not coed, are they?" The snooty brat said.

"No. Dudes get one side of each cabin and girls get the other."

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest."

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris."

Twiddle Dumb One suddenly gasped. "I have to live with Sadie or I'll die."

Twiddle Dumb Two nodded. "And I'll break out in hives. It's true."

"Okay, eww…" I muttered.

"This can not be happening," The goth said.

"Aw! Come on guys!" The gassy fat guy took the goth and I in a hug. "It'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover."

The jock whispered something to the goth that I didn't catch, but I followed their eyes towards none other than Duncan and the playboy. Duncan was wrestling a deer and the playboy was flirty with the prostitute.

She giggled. "Oh, Jake!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Chris. "Here's the deal. We're going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen," The goth. "Trent," The singer. "Heather," The brat. "Cody," The flirt. "Lindsay," The prostitute. "Beth," The creepy girl. "Katie," Twiddle Dumb One. "Owen," Fatty. "Elvyn, when she gets here."

"I'm already here! I know I'm invisible, but come on!"

He ignored me. "LaShawna," Loudmouth. "Justin," The hottie. "And Noah," The lazy boy. "From this moment on, you are officially known as… The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yay…," I muttered as I saw the flag that he'd thrown to Owen.

"Yeah!" Owen said excitedly. "I'm a gopher! Woohoo!"

"Wait!" Katie said worriedly. "What about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here. Geoff," Party Boy. "Bridgett," Surfer girl. "DJ," Muscle head. "Tyler," The jock. "Sadie," Twiddle Dumb Two. "Jake," The playboy. "Izzy," The psycho. "Courtney," Goody-two shoes. "Ezekiel," the sexist. "Duncan," Who was still wrestling the deer. "Eva," the power lifter. "And Harold," The nerd. "Move, move, move!"

"But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" Sadie said.

Courtney smiled at her. "Sadie is it? Come on. It'll be okay."

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!"

Katie started crying. "I miss you too!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Oi-vey…" I muttered.

Chris threw them a flag as well. "You guys will officially be known as… The Killer Bass!"

"Awesome!" Harold said. "It's like… amazing."

"Alright campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. There is also a video diary thing. If you want info on that, watch the video later. Alright! Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins."

We followed him towards the camp and Duncan walked up beside me. He nudged me with his shoulder. "Hey. Why is it that Chris, and everyone else, pretty much, overlook you?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm invisible. Always have been."

"Gophers you're in the east cabin. Bass you're in the west," Chris said, interrupting whatever Duncan had to say.

I hung back as everyone else went to their cabins and sat by the tree. I figured that I'd let all the to her girls on my team fight it out for bunks than get in the mess. I heard Lindsay whining about having to share showers, but you'd think a teenaged prostitute would want other people to see her body.

I stood up and walked over just in time to hear Chris announce that we had half and hour to unpack. I heard a scream and I followed everyone as they ran over to see it was. I glared when I saw Lindsay screaming about a cockroach. "What is it?"

"It's Broach!" I ran in and scooped the roach into my hands. "He's my pet cockroach."

"Pet cockroach?" Heather sneered. "That's so disgusting."

"I'm sorry, Heather. I didn't realize that you'd be offended if I kept your identical sister as a pet."

Her eyes widened and she stomped out angrily. I turned around and saw Duncan with an ax and eyes aimed at Broach. "Let me at it! I'll kill it."

"No! You kill this thing and I'll kill you!"

He sighed. "God… Girls are so weird. Most of them scream at the sight of a bug, but one will always try to save it."

Tyler walked over to Lindsay and grinned. "That thing every bothers you again… just let me know, because, I could do that too."

Lindsay looked at him with eyes of admiration. It was like creepy love at first scream. Duncan rolled his eyes. "They always go for the jocks." He grinned at me. "You don't, do you?"

I just glared at him and headed towards my things to put Broach back in his cage.

***

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down, NOW!"

I was in the front of the line, so I got my food and sat on the corner of the bench and stared blankly at my food. Good thing I brought my fishing pole, because there was no way I was eating this crap. I sighed and dumped the stuff out the window. I swear that I saw it crawl away. I sighed and got up, then moved into the corner of the main lodge and nestled in. I took out my MP3 player and fell asleep to a medley of my favorite artists.

***

I was woken up by Gwen. She shook my shoulder and I looked around and saw that everyone else was gone. I took the ear buds from my ears and stood. "What'd I miss?"

"We have our first challenge in forty-five minutes. What was your name again?"

"Elvyn. And you're Gwen, right? Hey. Why is there a knife in the wall?

She laughed and started to lead me out of the lodge. "Don't ask. So, do you think you have a chance at winning?"

"I just want to survive to see tomorrow."

****

Forty-five minutes later, we all stood at the top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. "So much for surviving."


End file.
